Tempting Fate
by VadaRose
Summary: It's Seventy 5ive & VanillaSuga! We're back, giving Teen Titan fans a new story about love, humor, arguments, a marriage... A MARRIAGE? Sorry RobinStarfire fans, this is going to be a heartbreaker. Well, until the end at least.
1. Saving Lives Means Getting Rewards

...T E M P T I N G F A T E...  
  
- Chapter 1: Saving Lives Means Getting Rewards  
  
Stomping angrily around the Titan Tower, the green changeling known as Beast Boy started growling at the girl dressed in a purple body suit and cloak. "Raven, I'm going to ask you one more time. Hand over the DAMN REMOTE CONTROL!"  
  
"Raven, just make him shut up and give him the remote control." Cyborg added, putting on an apron and heading for the kitchen. "And while be babbles, I'll be making breakfast." Raven stared after her hybrid teammate and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Beast Boy, I'm going to tell you one more time. I don't have the DAMN REMOTE CONTROL!" Raven said, getting a bit heated from his constant nagging. She sat peacefully and calmed down as she started reading her mystery book, completely minding her own business when Beast Boy ran through the room and searched for his thing-a-ma-bob for a good 3 seconds, before turning to her and accusing of stealing.  
  
Beast Boy stared into Raven's eyes, looking for signs that she did indeed take his precious item. He was disappointed to see nothing but anger.  
  
"OH DAMN!" Someone yelled from the kitchen. Seconds later, Cyborg flew out of the kitchen whacking his head, which was now on fire. Even though he yelled loud enough, the disgruntled changeling and the emotionless goth ignored it. Beast Boy continued looking and constantly asking Raven for the remote, and Raven continued reading her book, ignoring Beast Boy and the fact that Cyborg was on fire.  
  
"For the last time I don't have the remote." Raven calmly said.  
  
"HEY! HELP!" Cyborg continued yelling.  
  
"Feh. You're lying." Beast Boy huffed, throwing himself on the couch. He shot up instantly and let out a yelp. "What the?" He turned around and blushed. "Oh I guess you weren't lying. Me, heh sitting on the, well ya know I just thought you took it because, well yeah."  
  
"Beast Boy, do me a favor and shut up." Raven said tonelessly, scanning the words on her novel's pages. Beast Boy watched her for a second before turning to the large television screen and turning it on.  
  
"Boring, stupid, corny, oh this one is a tear jerker." He leaned in close towards the screen and watched as the black and white show displayed a young girl speaking in a different language to an older man, possibly her older brother or father.  
  
"Please, let me see him! I swear I will harm myself if you don't let me see him!" Beast Boy mumbled, watching the girl's lip movements. Raven glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Beast Boy, what are you doing?"  
  
The green boy pretended to blow his nose on his sleeve and wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "It's a tear jerker. This is what's happening. Josephina's father won't let her see Hose because Hose's family comes from a long line of rowdy cowboys. She begs her father to let her see him, but he refuses. She's now engaged to Tino, a Spanish boy with a cold heart. OH! He hit her! Josie's father hit her! What a punch Hose gave the father! Go Hose!"  
  
"BB, you've only been watching this show for merely 5 minutes. How do you know all this?" She asked curiously, watching her green friend and then to the show before her. At the moment two men were wrestling on the ground as a young girl tried slapping them away from each other.  
  
"No papa, don't! Don't! You will hurt him!" Beast Boy said in a girlish voice. "Don't worry Love, he will not hurt me!" His voice suddenly turned manly as he took the roles of the actors. "But Hose, My love! My father will kill you! NO PAPA DONT!"  
  
"BEAST BOY!" Raven snapped her fingers into the boy's face to get his attention. "Earth to Beast Boy. Rocket Crazy should land back to sanity now!"  
  
"Hmm wha?" He asked turning his attention away from the television screen. "Oh, I know this because I've watched it twice before. Heh, who knew I'd get into soaps."  
  
"Yeah who knew." Raven muttered, before laying back in a more comfortable position on the couch and burying her nose deep back into her novel.  
  
THUD! The Cyborg who was on fire was now lying on the ground, behind the couch.  
  
Turning the channels, Beast Boy surfed through the shows oblivious to the weird looks he would get from Raven now and then. Suddenly, they both hear a grunt from behind. At the same time, the two turned around and saw Cyborg.  
  
"Dude, what happened to you?" Beast Boy asked, not noticing the burn marks on his friend's head.  
  
"I was over there, yelling for a good 7 minutes. You guys could've at least helped me!" Cyborg waved his arms up.  
  
"We didn't hear any yelling." Raven said, putting her book down.  
  
"Yeah, exactly." Beast Boy complied.  
  
"Maybe because you two were ARGUING about some stupid remote control! And... never mind." Cyborg stomped over to the other side of the couch.  
  
"What was that about?" Beast Boy cluelessly asked. At that moment, two other figures walked into the living room.  
  
"Whew, that was a great practice. You did great Star. Hey, next time we should practice out in the-"Robin stopped in his tracks when he saw Cyborg sitting on the couch. His baldhead was now full with burnt marks. "Cy, what happened?!" Robin asked, keeping in a laugh. Starfire ducked behind Robin to hide her giggling face, even though she was concerned.  
  
"I got burned. Cooking. You know, you should never turn the stove to anything higher than eight." Cyborg complained, rubbing his head.  
  
"Ouch." Robin joked.  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, WHAT were you two doing?" Cyborg asked, sneakily.  
  
"Me and Star were practicing this new move that I came up with and- hey!" Robin explained, but stopped when he caught Cyborg's drift.  
  
"We were training and that's it." Robin explained.  
  
"Sure..." Cyborg said.  
  
Robin rolled his eyes at his friend's sarcastic voice of thought and popped a squat on the couch. "Yeah, yeah whatever Cyborg." He grinned.  
  
Starfire watched her friends have their amusing little argument with pure curiosity. Why had Robin gotten tense when Cyborg didn't believe him? She shook the thought off instantly when the Titan Alarm system went off in their Tower.  
  
"Again?" Beast boy groaned. "Damn, we just had a fight two days ago with Plasmus. If that's plasmus again, I am going to personally slaughter those pesky guards who are to weak to hold him in."  
  
"Well aren't you just the sweetest sugar in the pack. Tell me Beast Boy, who would take care of Plasmus while his GUARDS are dead?" Raven glowered.  
  
The green changeling went to protest, but was hushed. "Enough!" Cyborg hissed. "You two and you're fighting is childish. I'd expect that from you Beast boy, but from Raven?" Beast Boy glared.  
  
"Do not expect anything from me Cyborg. I am merely making a point. He is right Beast Boy, hush." Raven said, putting down her novel to watch Robin check the map.  
  
"Who is it this time Robin?" Starfire asked kindly, coming up right by his side.  
  
"Cinderblock." Robin glared up at the screen. "He's attacking a large bus full of high school kids."  
  
Starfire gasped. "Then we must rescue these poor kid lings!"  
  
"Teenagers Star, they are teenagers." Robin helped. Clapping his hands together, he smirked. "Okay! Teen Titans GO!"  
  
Everyone cleared out, making their way down town. The Titans stopped dead in their tracks as Cinderblock was slowly lifting the large yellow bus up in the air.  
  
"Cinderblock, how many times do we have to keep putting you in your place? Damn! It's like they LOVE to let you out." Cyborg said, pumping up his robotic arm for a mega punch.  
  
Screams of fear from the kids could be heard on the bus as Cinderblock faced the hero's before him. He let out a deep rumble from within him and tossed the bus towards the teens.  
  
"I got it! I got it!" Cyborg chanted, getting ready to catch the falling bus filled with kids.  
  
"Cyborg! You cannot just catch a bus!" Starfire gasped right at his side.  
  
"Better then letting them fall!" Cyborg felt the bus' metal head roughly land in his robotic hands and instantly groaned from the weight.  
  
"See what did I tell you?" She scolded. Cyborg was turning purple from all the weight on his body.  
  
"Star, please...help!" He yelped, but she continued barking at him.  
  
"Now Cyborg, you could have hurt them, or worst, hurt yourself."  
  
"Star, HELP ME OUT!" The hybrid grunted as Star gasped and went to the other side of the bus.  
  
"I am sorry! I did not mean to make you wait in pain!" She grabbed the back of the bus and helped him put it down. An Alien's strength and a Hybrid's robotic strength could do wonder's to heavy objects.  
  
The high school bus let out a loud cheer for the two saviors and immediately exited the bus. Teenagers in all different sizes, colors and sexes walked out and crowded around Starfire and Cyborg.  
  
"Y'all need help over there?" The half-robot asked. He watched as Robin was on top of the cement monster's head, swiping at it with his pole. Beast Boy had changed into a large octopus, using its tentacles to wrap around their enemy's body and bring him down. Raven used her powers to summon a large pole to wrap around Cinderblock and keep him in place.  
  
"Naw, we're good." Beast Boy called back, unwrapping himself from the cement body. Cinderblock was tied to the ground by the metal pole and couldn't fidget an inch.  
  
"I'll call the police." Raven said in her usual toneless voice and walked off.  
  
Walking up to the crowd around Starfire and Cyborg, Beast boy and Robin tried ignoring the gawking stares they were getting from the kids their age. Well rather Robin tried ignoring, every pretty girl Beast boy would see, he would say seductively, "See something you like?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself green boy." Raven flicked his head and walked in front of him. "The police will be here shortly, until then, all we can do is wait."  
  
"Mimimi me me mah mo." Beast Boy muttered, obviously trying to mock Raven in the rudest way possible. Raven glanced at him, and he immediately stood straight and shut up.  
  
"That's not a problem, until then we can see how the people are doing." Robin said, walking towards the nearest adult. "Excuse me Miss, but we are the Teen Titans. And we were wondering how all of you are-"  
  
"OH!" The woman screeched. "You are the Teen Titans!?" She took a step towards him in excitement, causing him to fall back from the sudden movement. "My name is Mrs. Sadwah, and I am the headmistress of the Jump City High school, 'Jump City High school'."  
  
"Pleasure." Robin shook the overly excited woman's hand and smiled nervously. "My name is Robin and this is Starfire," The alien smiled kindly. "Raven," She gave a scowl, but a slight nod. "Cyborg," The robot pretended to nod his not-quite-there cowboy hat forward in respect. "And Beast boy."  
  
"Nice meeting you." Beast Boy said, eyeing all the pretty girls before him.  
  
"Oh we are SO thankful for you saving us!" Sadwah said as she watched the Jump City police stock Cinderblock bash in the large van then drive off. "Is there anyway we can repay you?"  
  
"Nah, we are just doing our duty ma'am." Cyborg answered.  
  
"Oh but please! This kind of saving must NOT go unrewarded." Sadwah said, brushing back her brown and gray strands of hair out of her face that once was into a sophisticated bun.  
  
"Well whatever you feel is right." Beast Boy grinned, still watching the beauties before him.  
  
The headmistress made a motion to think, but suddenly her facial expression became lighter and filled with glee. "Oh you ALL must join us in our winter ball dance program! Do you agree children?"  
  
Each teenager nodded or cheered. "Well then, that's settled. You all must find a date, and I'm sure none of these fine kid's would turn down your offer. The dance starts tomorrow at 7:30 to 11:30 pm. Don't be late." She drawled in a sickening sweet voice.  
  
Before the teens could protest, Head Mistress Sadwah gathered her children back on the once flying through the sky bus and drove back to school.  
  
"Well that certainly went well." Raven said amused.  
  
"Um... Robin. What is Winter Ball? Is that another season from earth gathered all into a sphere? Do we all gather around it?" Starfire asked perplexed.  
  
Everyone gave her an odd look. Robin sighed and groaned into his hand. "Not quite Starfire. Winter Ball is like a dance. You know kind of like Prom, where I had to go with Kitt-" He stopped when he saw her slightly glowing angered eyes.  
  
"It's merely a dance that we shall attend to Starfire. We have to get dressed up," Raven stopped to think of that. "Me in a dress? I'll pass."  
  
Beast Boy smirked. "Haha! Raven in a dress! This is going to be good."  
  
"I said I'll pass you half-wit." Raven hissed.  
  
"Sorry Rae, but we gotsta go!" Cyborg teased, throwing a friendly arm around her shoulders. Raven groaned and walked back to the tower with the rest of her crew.  
  
"Haha! Raven in a dress?!"  
  
"Shut it Beast Boy." Instantly at her words, Raven's black power sealed Beast Boy 's mouth shut the rest of the way back home.  
  
- Back at Titan Tower  
  
So you mean to tell me, that you and I, meaning, you and me... together...have to go to the mall and pick out," Raven gulped. "Dresses?"  
  
"That is what Cyborg said. He said to me that we have to go to the mall and pick out the stuff we need. Is that not correct Cyborg?" Starfire turned to the straight face hybrid.  
  
"Yeah, that's exactly right. Well have a nice time you two!" Shoving them out the door, even the protesting, irritated Raven. He locked it and walked straight to the couch. "HAHAHAHA! Raven in a dress is gonna be priceless!" He snickered. Playing the role of a serious guy in front of Raven almost made him go insane.  
  
"Where's Star and Raven?" Robin walked in a second later, noticing Cyborg on the couch by himself and Beast Boy in the kitchen.  
  
"Mall." Beast Boy said, plopping down next to his friend with a bowl of popcorn and sodas. "Football anyone?" He said with a huge grin graced upon his lips.  
  
"You betcha!" Robin laughed, jumping over the couch and getting comfortable, only to jump back up and cheer for the opposing team's low score. Boys being boys, and girls being girls.  
  
Unfortunately, the girls weren't going so well. "Raven, it is only a dress for one night! Can you not bear it with me?" Starfire asked pleadingly to the refusing girl.  
  
Crossing her arms, she glared. "Starfire, as much as I hate to say this, I know we have to go to that ball, and I will pick out a dress." Raven shuddered. "But I will NOT wear that huge fu-fu dress made of pink peacock feathers!"  
  
Both girls looked at the revolting dress in distaste. It was thigh length that fluffed out sort of like a tutu with BIG feathers flipping out, and had a tiny pink corset that held the upper body in. Definitely not Raven.  
  
Starfire looked at it and scratched the back of her head in apology. She smiled big and sweat dropped. "You are right. Sorry about that, Raven."  
  
Walking down more aisles of stores and more shops of prom dresses, they finally came across one shop that was named, "Enchanted Ball". It looked old century like, and inside it was filled with all kind's of dresses.  
  
"Oh! Let us go in there!" Starfire squealed in delight. Taking Raven's arm, she pulled them in the huge shop and looked around in awe. It was more than any girl could believe. That store had EVERYTHING. From dresses, to purses, to hair clips, to accessories and even shoes!  
  
"I hate shopping." Raven grumbled, walking around dresses once she detached herself from Starfire's grip. "I hate it, I hate it, and I hate it." Trying to keep her focus clear to see what dress she could pick out, she finally came across a beautiful dress that instantly caught her eye.  
  
Not even checking the size, she walked calmly up to the dressing rooms and locked herself in. Stripping her clothes off, she tried on the gorgeous dress. Like silk in her hands, she carefully fumbled with the straps and small stuff that took time.  
  
Stepping out to look in the mirror she gasped. *The dress was long that flowed to ground in silk and fit perfectly on her hips. The upper body was tight, snuggling it for just the right amount of cleavage.  
  
The dress was purple silk that had thin strips to hold up around her chest. Over the top of the purple silk dress was a thin over dress that was see- through material. It flowed to the bottom of the dress as well in what looked like black lace weaved together.*  
  
"Wow, you look beautiful." A voice came up behind her. Raven turned around quickly and saw a tall boy dressed in a black and white tux in her gaze. First thought that came to mind was, "Beautiful."  
  
"Um, thanks." She said tonelessly.  
  
"Do you go to Jump City High School? Cause if you did, then I wonder how my eyes never caught site of your beautiful being." He said charmingly. The mysterious boy was tall with dark black hair and dark long eyelashes that showed baby blue eyes before them. His face tan and smooth, flawless was his feature. The thing she liked the best about him, was the spike earrings he had in his left ear.  
  
"No I don't." She responded smoothly. Raven watched the boy's face smile lightly.  
  
"Oh, well I hoped that you did. I was going to ask you to the Winter Ball, but since you don't-"  
  
"I am invited, but I don't have a date yet." She replied quickly.  
  
"Really?!" He said excited. "Well, my name is Neo. What's your name?"  
  
"Raven."  
  
"Nice name." Complimenting did wonder's to girls. Raven blushed somewhat and turned to look at her reflection.  
  
"Thanks, yours is nice too."  
  
"So um... Raven... I was wondering if you, well did you have a... well..." Stuttering pathetically, Raven read his mind.  
  
"I don't have a date, if that's what you're asking." She smiled slightly. Her heart started to race, was this Neo guy going to ask her to the ball?  
  
"Really!?" He asked excited again. Neo cleared his throat and his voice became lower. "Neither do I. So, so... do you... do you want to go...with me?" He smiled brightly but nervously.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Oh um okay then! Well um... I'll pick you up...at 6:45?" Neo trailed off.  
  
"That's perfect. Oh the address!" Raven hesitated. "Well it's near Jump City harbor, you cross the island to Titan Island and that BIG large T is my house. Hope to see ya there! Bye!" Slipping back into the dressing room, she paused to wait for him to let out a small, "Yes!" then walk away. Raven never noticed the mirrors she broke from her nervousness.  
  
"Oh god." She breathed. Stripping herself of the dress and into her old clothes, she stepped out of the changing room and walked into Starfire.  
  
- Back at Titan Tower  
  
"This is what you get for rooting for the loosing team!" Robin cheered as he was sitting on Beast Boy, who was on the ground, showing that he was the winner.  
  
"Did I say I was going for this team?! I meant to say-"  
  
"BB, shut it. I heard you loud and clear." Cyborg said as he used Beast Boy's head as a footrest. "And on top of that, you owe me 20 bucks now."  
  
"Great..." Beast Boy mumbled as he searched under the couch for his wallet. "Football's getting kind of boring, how 'bout we go to the mall and pick up the girls?" The embarrassed green teen asked, looking for a way out from under his friends.  
  
"Mmk... they've been gone for a good 30 minutes anyway, so they have to be done by now." Cyborg said as he dusted off his metallic pants.  
  
"SHOTGUN!" Beast Boy jumped up.  
  
- Back at Jump City Mall  
  
"Did you find a dress of your liking, Raven?" Starfire asked anxiously. Raven simply nodded as she showed Starfire the dress. The alien examined the dress with a smile on her face.  
  
"That is a beautiful dress, Raven!"  
  
"Thanks. Now you go pick a dress so we can leave already." Raven said tonelessly as she sat on one of the chairs in the area near the dressing rooms. Starfire grinned as she zoomed to the other side of "Enchanted Ball".  
  
Starfire glided through the aisles of prom dresses that hung before her. She gave each one of them a look before seeing one that caught her eye. She smiled in satisfaction as she grabbed the dress and went back to Raven.  
  
"Raven, I have chosen a dress!" Starfire held up the dress with pride.  
  
"It's pretty. Not my favorite shade of that color, but pretty. Aren't you going to try it on first?" Raven raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Starfire sweat dropped and blushed.  
  
At the mall's food court, the boys wandered around aimlessly.  
  
"Where could they be?" Robin asked.  
  
"Man, this mall is huge. How can girls shop here and come home with what they want?" Beast Boy complained.  
  
"I see what you mean. I got it, aren't they looking for dresses? They must be in one of those fancy stores or something." Cyborg concluded. "I see three, split." The boys went their separate ways.  
  
Robin casually walked into a store called "This Night" and whistled coolly as he walked. The girls he passed occasionally gave him smiles and a wink or two. He gave them a wave, and nothing more. A few stores down, Beast Boy did a front flip and landed in a crouching position right in front of the entrance of "Thrift On".  
  
"If any girl sees me here, they're gonna think I'm shopping for a dress." He said in a worried tone. He quickly crawled behind a rack of dress tops.  
  
"Heh. Mission Impossible." Beast Boy smirked. He then started to hum the theme song while diving behind things.  
  
"Enchanted Ball..." Cyborg muttered as he looked up at the store's title.  
  
"Sounds fancy enough." The half robot said as he walked in. A dark mysterious boy walked passed him that was mumbling something strange.  
  
"Titan Island, 6:45, Titan Island, 6:45." The boy mumbled as he walked on.  
  
"Gilligan's Island have sick mimes?" Cyborg brought a finger to his chin. "Must be insane." He walked inside and scrolled around hoping to find his two teammates. Cyborg went straight to the dressing room, thinking that they would already by trying on their dress.  
  
"Raven, Starfire! You best have chosen a dress already! I'm missing another football-"Cyborg turned the corner and stopped. The first thing he noticed in the lobby of the dressing room was Starfire. She was happily modeling her dress for Raven by twirling around slowly. *The long, pastel purple colored dress touched the floor. There was only one strap that started from her left side and went over her right shoulder and went back to her left shoulder in the back. There was a type of thin material that went around her neck twice and was draped down her back like a scarf.*.  
  
"Wow, nice dress Star." Cyborg complimented as Starfire turned in surprise.  
  
"Hello Cyborg. I thought you were at home enjoying unhealthy snack food with Robin and Beast Boy."  
  
"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Raven stood up.  
  
"You guys took forever! I mean you're only-"He stopped when he saw that Raven was getting mad. "I mean, we decided to practice our gentlemen skills so we decided to pick you up instead of making you fly home with your lovely dresses." Cyborg quickly covered.  
  
"Yeah... anyway, once Starfire dresses out of that, we'll be ready." Raven said.  
  
"Robin's gonna be surprised." Cyborg said softly, crossing his arms.  
  
"Excuse me?" Starfire said. "Who is going to be surprised?"  
  
"Robin!" Cyborg sneezed, disguising Robin's name.  
  
"He sure is." Raven agreed.  
  
"Cy, did you find them?" Robin's voice was heard coming straight towards them. Raven quickly turned towards where Robin's voice coming from then to Starfire. When Cyborg saw Robin turn the corner, the hybrid lunged at Robin, tackling him out of the dressing room lobby.  
  
'Can't let Robin see her dress.' Cyborg thought as he wondered what it would look like once he saw it at the Winter Ball.  
  
Raven pointed at the confused alien and then at the dressing room. Starfire quickly caught on and went into a dressing stall with a confused face.  
  
"I will never get the ways of humans." Starfire mumbled.  
  
"WHAT was that for?!" Robin pushed Cyborg off then rubbed his head.  
  
"It's um... the way we say Hello now." Cyborg lied.  
  
"Huh?" Robin cocked his head to the left.  
  
"Hey guys what's up? AH!" Beast Boy's eyes bugged out just as Cyborg jumped on him.  
  
"Hehe, see?" Cyborg said, pathetically trying to cover for his stupid mistake.  
  
"Dude! What are you, on Prozac or something?" Said the swirly-eyed changeling exclaimed.  
  
"It's our new greeting apparently." Robin explained.  
  
"Friends! Raven and I did not expect to see you here." Starfire said, walking out of the stall with her normal attire.  
  
"Hey Star, what dress did you pick out?" Robin curiously asked.  
  
"Well, I-"  
  
"LET'S GO HOME YOU GUYS! I'M GONNA MISS MY GAME!" Cyborg jumped in front of Starfire and falsely yelled. Raven rolled her eyes as she leaned close to Cyborg.  
  
"Are you really going to keep Robin from seeing Starfire's dress?" She whispered.  
  
"Only until the dance."  
  
"Just to see him go... 'Ah woo ga'?" The hooded girl questioned.  
  
"Of course. I've got three rolls of film ready, just for the occasion." Cyborg said confidently.  
  
"Can't wait." Raven sarcastically added.  
  
"Me neither."  
  
-Back at Titan Tower  
  
"So... the Winter Ball is tomorrow... what are we gonna due until then?" Raven asked when they were all on the couch. Cyborg turned towards the clock.  
  
"Actually, it's tonight. It's 12:01 in the morning."  
  
"WHAT?! We didn't get OUR clothes for Winter Ball!" Beast Boy jumped up.  
  
"Aw man. I guess we didn't. Now we can't go." Robin said.  
  
"Don't wig out of this Robin. I already called some boutique and I told them to bring our tuxes this afternoon at 3. We're set." Cyborg put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Cy, why do you want to go so much?" Robin suspected.  
  
"You know, dancing, food, girls, surprises."  
  
"Right... well, I'm off to bed. Night you guys." Robin headed off, one by one, the Titans headed to their separate rooms, waiting for the Winter Ball that night.  
  
... A U T H O R S N O T E...  
  
- PSST! Hey you there! Can you see the writing? Guess who! ::points to two girls:: IT'S JOHA AND SERENITY!! Or better known as Seventy5ive and VanillaSuga!  
  
- We have FINALLY written the first chapter of OUR new story, TEMPTING FATE!! ::fireworks::  
  
{Joha: Who put the fireworks in?  
  
{Serenity: I did.  
  
- Sorry to keep all you loyal fans waiting! ::rounds of applause::  
  
J{oha: Thank you, thank you!  
  
{Serenity: You are too kind! ::bows::  
  
- We are now known as VadaRose! so The VadaRose girls are proudly able to present our new story, and it will be filled with oobery goodness and humor and all that jazz!  
  
{Joha: And let's just say that the mastermind of the humor is... yours truly =] ::gets elbowed by Serenity::  
  
{Serenity: ANYWAY! VadaRose? That's our middle names put together, check out our bio.  
  
{Joha: Which I did! ::gets elbowed::  
  
{Serenity: WITH my help. So stop showing off. And WHO does the drama and romance?  
  
{Joha: ... you do =|  
  
- Read and Review y'all! This story will be the BEST! Go check out OVER TIME by Seventy 5ive and RIDISCULOUSLY ROMANTIC by Vanilla Suga. Those are our stories! Both Teen Titans, both over 100 reviews and both COMPLETE!!  
  
- Have a nice night y'all!  
  
{Joha: A bangin' night!  
  
- Oh by the way! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SERENITY!! It's your 15th BIRTHDAY!! [APRIL 24]  
  
{Serenity: Aww shucks...  
  
{Joha: Oh shut it. You know you like that shout out.  
  
{Serenity: So, keep reading!  
  
{Joha: Exit, stage right!  
  
xoxo*VadaRose* 


	2. Let The Festivities Begin!

...T E M P T I N G F A T E...  
  
- Chapter 2: Let The Festivities Begin!  
  
That morning of the dance, there was a loud knock on the door. Cyborg got up groggily, rubbed his eyes and headed for the door.  
  
"I'm comin' I'm comin'." Cyborg lazily answered. When he got to the door, he opened it and there in the doorway, was a boy holding up three plastic bags.  
  
"These are the tuxes you ordered." The young boy said, handing the half- robot the three bags. Cyborg raised an eyebrow and turned to the clock. 11:43 am. Cyborg was too tired and didn't argue with the boy. He took the tuxes, shut the door, and headed back to the living room, dropping the plastic-wrapped tuxes on the couch.  
  
"Who was that?" Robin asked, coming out of the hallway with Beast Boy.  
  
"The tuxes." Cyborg answered, still rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Kinda early isn't it?" Beast Boy asked, inspecting the smallest tux, which was undoubtedly his. After five minutes of looking at it, he took it out of its plastic protector.  
  
"Doesn't matter, at least we got it." Cyborg said. Beast Boy headed to the bathroom. Minutes later, he came out wearing the tux.  
  
"I hate it." Beast Boy complained, having trouble with the tie.  
  
"Oh Beast Boy, get over yourself and tie the damn tie." Cyborg rolled his eyes at his refusing friend.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to eat first?" Robin asked curiously while fiddling with the tie, having problems with his own suit for the upcoming dance.  
  
"Good idea!" Beast Boy inwardly thanked his bird-named friend about the sudden change of subject. Dropping his annoying tie, he ran towards the kitchen. "TOFU!!"  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Cyborg yelled, dropping his own tie in hot pursuit after his green changeling friend.  
  
Turning the corner, the two rowdy boys raced to the kitchen.  
  
"AND Cyborg wins! Getting ready to cook his TOFU-LESS breakfast for the almighty Titans!" Cyborg threw his arms up in victory, when suddenly his eyes dropped to the table and bulged.  
  
"What the?!" Cyborg exclaimed. Through his eyes, breakfast was already neatly set up for everyone.  
  
"Good morning Cyborg! I have cooked breakfast so that you would not have to go through the trouble you do every morning." The redheaded alien placed a plate of soy waffles on Beast Boy's side of the table.  
  
"Wow... this actually looks good for once-gah!" Beast Boy said, coming in just when Cyborg elbowed him.  
  
"Whatever you do is good Star." Robin said, walking in and sitting on a chair.  
  
"Kiss-up." Raven said in her monotone, just before sipping her tea. The masked teen shot a spark at the hooded girl.  
  
"So when do I get to see your dress on you Starfire?" Robin asked. Cyborg eyed Beast Boy and they both started chuckling quietly.  
  
"Robin translation," Cyborg mimicked a computer voice. "When do I get to see what's under your dress, sexy mama?"  
  
Starfire looked at Cyborg with a confused look.  
  
"Ahem. I mean, yeah Star, when does Robin get to see your dress?" The tall teen covered.  
  
"At the Ball of Winter. Is that not the reason we bought our clothing?" Starfire enquired. She softened as she saw tears in Cyborg's eyes. "Cyborg, are you...alright?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Fine!" He choked. What the alien didn't see was that Robin was pinching the taller teen's left ear, and threatening to rip it off. Starfire shrugged off the thought and sat down.  
  
"So, are you all excited about tonight?" Beast Boy asked, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"I'm so excited, you can hear my mind screaming." Raven sarcastically remarked.  
  
"Me too!" The green teen squealed, not catching Raven's drift.  
  
"You're just going to meet all the girls." Raven scoffed.  
  
"Of course! And then I'm... wait. Are you JEALOUS?" Beast Boy leaned in. Raven practically choked on her tea.  
  
"Jealous?! No no, of course not. I would never, I mean. Of you?!" Raven coughed. "Go eat your tofu." The toaster blew up.  
  
"RAVEN! ANOTHER TOASTER?!" Cyborg threw his hands up. "That's the fourth one this month! And it's only the twentieth of December!" Raven clenched her teeth together and pulled an apologetic look.  
  
"It's fine. Anyway, I'm excited about tonight too. So I'm in a good mood." Cyborg took a bite of his eggs. "You guys got a date? I'm going solo." All the teens looked at each other and nodded in a 'no' matter.  
  
"Were we supposed to have a date?" Robin asked. The others shrugged.  
  
"I have a date." One teen spoke up. They all turned towards Raven.  
  
"Beast Boy!" Cyborg coughed.  
  
"You... have a... date?" Beast Boy said a bit skeptical. His frown suddenly turned into a chuckling grin. "OH I get it. You're trying to get ME jealous, just so you can get back at me for saying YOU were jealous. Very funny, Raven. Haha. That's a good one." Raven glared, set her tea down, and crossed her arms.  
  
"As a matter of fact Beast boy, I do have a date. You're not the only one who can charm men for just standing there. Of course I actually looked smart."  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever." Beast Boy snorted. "Hey wait! I don't charm men! And I do too look smart! Right guys!?" The changeling turned to his friends and instantly they all coughed and turned the other way, either whistling or acting as though they had something more interesting to look at, except for the oblivious Starfire.  
  
Raven cracked a grin. "Now that's funny."  
  
"I agree!" Starfire said, pathetically trying to understand the situation.  
  
"I'm done! Thanks for breakfast Star." Robin said, getting up and putting his dishes in the sink.  
  
"So what time is this," Beast Boy took a bite of his tofu dog and irrespectively started on with his question. "Wiwer wall?"  
  
"Ew that's gross, dude!" Cyborg stuck out his tongue with food bits still half chewed. He made gagging noises while Beast Boy's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh dude! Now that's gross!" He said, swallowing chewed tofu. "Stick that nasty half-chewed food tongue of yours BACK in your gross, disgusting, vile mouth!"  
  
"Ya know Beast Boy. What you called Cyborg's tongue, is basically what you are yourself." Raven mused, sipping her tea lightly.  
  
Robin walked towards the living room and sat down on the couch. "Let's see, it's 12 and we have about 7 hours left. What do we do now? I'm bored."  
  
Beast Boy flipped over the couch and landed. "Figures. Whenever we have something we DON'T want to go to, no villains threaten Jump City. But when we WANT to do something, they are all over like ketchup on hotdogs. Damn. Just our luck."  
  
"I have an idea!" Starfire squealed with delight. Everyone turned to her and she cleared her throat. "Why not we go to the park? "  
  
"Or we can just stay in and laze around until we fall asleep before the dance and never go??" Robin insisted. Cyborg gave him a lazy look. Raven looked around the tower and gave a slight kick at the floor.  
  
"How about we clean the tower?" Raven suggested.  
  
"It's clean!" Beast Boy complained.  
  
"You must be blind then." Cyborg pointed out. "Well, since we have nothing else to do... I guess we should clean." Everyone else groaned but cooperated. After almost a whole day of cleaning, they were tired out and headed for their rooms.  
  
About an hour later, Robin decided he got hungry so he left his room for the kitchen. When Robin got into the living room, he noticed Cyborg on the couch, dressed up and ready to go to the Winter Ball.  
  
"Ready already? It's only 5:45pm." Robin pointed out.  
  
"Yeah. We all decided that we wanted to go early..." Cyborg coughed. "Decided without you I mean... seeing as how you were gonna rebel."  
  
"How early are you talking?" Robin asked.  
  
"Oh around 6:00pm, 6:05pm at the latest."  
  
"That's in fifteen minutes! I'm not even ready!" Robin yelled.  
  
"Well get changing bro, we're leaving soon." Cyborg reminded. Robin decided to give it one more try to make it out of this dance. He stepped forward.  
  
"But I'm gonna miss Gilligan's Island!"  
  
Talk about pathetic.  
  
Cyborg slowly turned his head towards Robin, giving him a look that said, 'You're SO lucky that I know you, or I'd pound you so you'd stop suffering from insanity.'  
  
"Get it through your mind, Robin! We're going! I don't know what the big deal is, just get dressed!" Cyborg raised his voice. Robin groaned but complied. He let out a big sigh and headed for his room.  
  
"Besides, they aint ever gettin' off that island." Cyborg added. Robin shrugged and left the living room.  
  
In Starfire's room, the alien somehow got the native from Azarath to help her get ready. Starfire was struggling to put a cute bow in a half ponytail in the back of her head as she watched Raven simply dab a small amount of shiny lip-gloss on her pale lips.  
  
"Raven, is that all you are going to do to prepare for Winter Ball?" The naïve girl asked.  
  
"It's all I need, Starfire. I don't really care about looks. I just want to get this dance over with." Raven said. "Let me help you with your hair." She offered, getting a bit irritated from her struggle.  
  
"Thank you Raven." Starfire said as she sat on the edge of her round bed across a vanity mirror. Raven got on her knees, behind Starfire.  
  
"What about your date? Do you not want to impress him?" Starfire asked. "Ouch!" She yelped as Raven accidentally jerked a comb through the silky red hair.  
  
"Oh! You mean Neo?" The pale girl blushed. She had completely forgotten about him.  
  
"Neo? That name sounds interesting. Please, enlighten me!" Starfire practically begged.  
  
"I don't really know him, though he does look interesting. But it's not my place to judge." There was a silence, followed by a distant muffling outside of Starfire's door.  
  
"Man, why do I have to go to this dance... seems stupid to me. I'm gonna make a fool of myself... hope I just don't make too big of a fool." A masculine voice was heard mumbling to himself, then there was a squeak as if someone had just did a fast turn with their shoe. "Whoa, I missed my room." The girls were silent until they heard Robin's door close with a hiss.  
  
"You are good at figuring out emotions. Tell me, why is Robin being so resistant about Winter Ball?" Starfire asked, looking at Raven through the mirror.  
  
"I'm not EXACTLY psychic, but it's obvious." Raven breathed in. "Robin is afraid that he's going to make a fool of himself in front of everyone."  
  
"But Robin has clearly done that a countless number of times and-"  
  
"Let me rephrase." Raven interrupted. "He's afraid that he's going to make a fool of himself, in front of YOU." The emotionless girl finished.  
  
"Excuse me?" Starfire didn't get it at first.  
  
"He doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of you." Raven saw that Starfire was completely clueless. "In your eyes, he wants to stick out. He wants you to notice him. And what he really OBVIOUSLY wants is for you to think he's perfect." Starfire was stunned and for the first time, she was speechless.  
  
"It's not that hard to figure out, I just won't tell you anymore that what I've said." Raven said as she clipped the bow to Starfire's hair. Raven got up, and straightened her dress as she walked out her door.  
  
"I'll be in the living room." She said. Starfire was still stunned, she was also flattered but she didn't know why. Her thoughts were cut short when she heard a door open. Soon after, Robin passed by, fidgeting with his tie. Seconds later, he reappeared in Starfire's doorway.  
  
"Star, you coming?" The masked teen questioned. Starfire stared at his face for a while.  
  
'Why do you try to be perfect for me?' Starfire asked in her mind.  
  
"Star?" Starfire was snapped back to reality as she stood up and walked over to Robin.  
  
"Hey, you look nice tonight." Robin complimented, along with a flashing smile.  
  
'You try so hard to be perfect when you already are.'  
  
"Thank you Robin. Shall we go?" Starfire questioned.  
  
"You guys, hurry up!" Beast Boy's squeaky voice was heard from down the hallway.  
  
"I guess we should, we don't want Beast Boy waiting." Robin allowed Starfire to walk ahead of him in a gentleman manner. When the two titans got to the living room, they were only greeting with constant nagging.  
  
"Dude! It's only a three piece suit and a tie, not exactly worth 15 minutes!" Beast Boy complained.  
  
"You try putting on a three piece with perfectly gelled hair." Robin challenged.  
  
"How bout you try getting black, white, and green to match." Beast Boy said, pointing to his suit, then his skin.  
  
"Black goes with everything." Raven added.  
  
"6:07! Let's go!" Cyborg pushed everyone out the door, and off to the Winter Ball it was.  
  
... A U T H O R S N O T E ...  
  
-Happy? An update!  
  
{Joha: Yup, finally updated, I worked on most of the chapter because when Serenity finally got back, I didn't wanna spend a lot of time thinking of chapter 2.  
  
{Serenity: Yeah. And I'm sorry for the delay, some things happened and we were unable to update sooner. I'm VERY sorry to have had to make you fans wait.  
  
-Well, we'll be working on chapter three now. So, hope you enjoyed chapter two. 


	3. The Dance

...T E M P T I N G F A T E...

- Chapter 3: The Dance

"6:07! Let's go!" Cyborg pushed everyone out the door, and off to the Winter Ball it was.

"Actually, wait I need my utility belt. Just as a precaution." Robin turned around and went into his room.

"Just another excuse to stall isn't it?" Raven asked as she sat on the couch and picked up a book from the table.

Starfire happily glided towards the door a flung the door open.

"Eeek!" She shrieked. The person at the door jumped back also. His fist was up, ready to knock the door. Robin suddenly came into the living room, fastening his belt under his suit. Seeing the boy's fist up a few inches from Starfire's face wasn't really a good sight to Robin.

"Starfire, stand back!" Robin yelled. Starfire turned around suddenly as Robin lunged towards the stranger.

"Robin, no-!" Starfire tried to stop him. Too late. The stranger jumped to the side and let Robin fall to the ground.

"Robin!" Starfire went outside while the door slammed.

"What was that?!" Beast Boy exclaimed. When he looked at the front door, it was closed. He started walking towards it, when the door hit him square in the face.

"Um, I was here to pick up Raven, but I think I got the wrong house, and I'm sorry about your friend! My fault." A different voice yelled from the other side of the door. When the boy closed the door again, Beast Boy was plastered to the back of the door. Raven looked up.

"Pick me up? Neo!" Raven got up and rushed to the door, totally ignoring Beast Boy on the door. Raven swung the door open, smashing Beast Boy into the wall again.

"Neo?" Raven called. The boy turned around. "Raven?" He replied.

Beast Boy came out from behind the door rubbing his head. "Neo?" Cyborg looked at the door then at the green teen.

"Beast Boy?" Then the hybrid looked at Robin on the ground. "Robin?"

"Cyborg, a little help!" Robin said. Starfire was completely confused.

"Starfire?!"

"STOP!" Raven commanded. "Why is Robin on the ground and why is there a dent on our door?"

"Don't ask about me." Robin pleaded as he dusted off his tux.

"Prince Charming here practically broke my face." Beast Boy complained, rubbing his nose.

"Sorry about that." Neo went to dust off a piece of broken wall off Beast Boy's shoulder, but the green changeling growled and swiped the helping hand away.

"I'll get it myself." He sneered. Sensing trouble, Raven grabbed Neo by the tie and exited the door quickly. "Bye guys, meet you there." The speechless Starfire silently made her way to the T-Car, not having any idea of what happened. Cyborg was helping Robin off as Beast Boy stared after Raven and Neo, crossing his arms.

"Let's go BB." Cyborg said. Beast Boy turned around, then again to look at Raven and her date. Then he went to the T-Car. Cyborg started the engine, and drove through the underwater tunnel.

"I don't like him" Beast boy said out loud after many minutes of silence in the T-car. Cyborg rolled his eyes at him while looking through the rear view mirror.

"He seemed nice. A bit nervous though." Robin said, rethinking of what Neo's personality was like.

"He seems like a dolt if you ask me." Arms still crossed, the green friend growled and glared out the window.

"No one asked you though buddy. If Raven likes this guy, let her have fun. This isn't the time for jealousy." Cyborg said thoughtfully. Beast boy choked on his tongue. "I-I am NOT jealous!"

"Right." About seven minutes passed when Cyborg took a turn towards the pier, which was familiar to Robin.

"Cy, where are we going?" The masked teen asked worriedly.

"To the Winter Ball. Duh." Cyborg replied as the pier came in sight. Robin tensed up.

"Please don't tell me that the Ball's gonna be on a-"Robin stopped as he saw what he feared. "A yacht?! C'mon!!"

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you, that teacher lady called and told us that the Ball was moved to over here. Is this another plot to get us to not go, cause if it is then... OH..." Cyborg remembered the whole Kitten scenario. Starfire and Beast Boy looked at Cyborg, then Robin, not getting it.

"Let's go." Beast boy stomped up the metal bridge to the boat. Searching around the room, he tensed when he felt warm breath on his neck.

"Lay off pal. She's not looking for you either."

"Cyborg, I'm not looking for Raven and her 'friend' Cleo..I am looking for..um, someone to dance." He grabbed the nearest girl and took her out towards the dance center.

"Catch ya later buddy." He waved with a chuckle. When Beast Boy looked down at the girls face, he jumped back practically fifty feet. "WHOA! What happened to your face?!"

"Young man, I am perfectly normal. It is what happens when you grow old. Wrinkles are a part of the natural human being. Now being green, that is a different story." The lady that was grabbed stalked off towards the refreshment table.

Beast Boy shuddered and looked back at Cyborg and the others. "Hey BB! Nice one. What a hottie!" The Hybrid held up two thumbs up and was laughing like an insane person. Robin kept in a laugh, and Starfire giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, shut it."

"There's an open table, let's sit over there." Robin pointed out as the four Titans headed toward a table, which was on deck, near the railing, giving them a view of the night ocean. Beast Boy snorted as he spotted Raven and Neo on a table on the other side of the deck.

"Beast Boy, if you're not jealous, then you're showing it really well." Robin said sarcastically. A moment later, a handsome man came up to their table and asked Starfire if she wanted a drink. Thinking that he was just being nice, the alien accepted and headed off the to refreshment table with him.

"Hold it in man." Cyborg warned Robin as he practically fell off his chair.

"I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous." Robin repeated in a slow way.

"Yeah Robin, if your not jealous, then you sure are showing it really well." Beast Boy mimicked the boy wonder.

"I'm not jealous, I just saw a bug." Robin glanced at the floor. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

"You fight crazy villians that are out for your blood everyday, wacky man-eating moths, and insane monster boogers with out flinching, and yet you fall out of your chair because of a bug?"

"Or because of a girl." Cyborg nudged Robin in the side.

"Hey, hey! How did this get put on me? I thought Beast Boy was the jealous one?"

"I thought I said I wasn't jealous!" Beast Boy snapped.

"Yeah, you're not jealous, and I eat tofu burgers and soy milk." Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"You could if you tried." The green changeling argued.

"So could you! You could eat meat if you tried." Robin argued back. Beast boy crossed his arms.

"I don't eat animals. That's just cruel. That's like eating... me."

"You're right. That is disgusting." Raven said, walking up.

"It is, and- Raven!" Beast Boy jumped.

"Yeah, me. What are you guys yelling about?" Raven demanded.

"Beast Boy was just going crazy because-"Cyborg started.

"BECAUSE I saw a bug. Yeah, a bug." Beast Boy lied, using Robin's excuse. The Boy Wonder rolled his eyes.

"Yelling. About a bug. For 3 minutes?" Raven questioned. Beast Boy innocently nodded as Robin and Cyborg nodded 'no' behind his back."

"Uh hmm.. Right." Raven said confused. "Ok, I don't even want to know anymore." She headed back to her table.

Once Raven was out of earshot, Beast boy let out a big relieved sigh. "That was a close one. Good thing she has no idea."

"Right. No idea." Cyborg grinned childishly.

"Too bad she's psychic." Robin muttered to the hybrid near him.

"No kidding." Just then, the upbeat music slowed down as couples went to the dance floor.

"So... what's goin' on tonight? Cause I know I'm not spending Winter Ball sitting on this table arguing with two idiots." Cyborg asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I'll ignore that last comment." Robin said.

"Just because Robbie Poo can't score with Starfire doesn't mean Robbie Poo has to go all bitter on me."

"I'm gonna go ask one lucky lady to share a dance with me." Beast Boy jumped up. "I'm not gonna let Emo ruin this n-"The once happy camper suddenly sat back down with his arms crossed as he saw Neo leading Raven onto the dance floor. "Or... I'll just wait for the lady to come to me."

"You could at least say his name right for once." Robin pointed out, putting his arms on the table looking out at the dancing couples.

"I'd rather eat meat than say his name!" Beast Boy threw his arms up. "What kind of name is Neo anyway?! It's like the rainbow. What is he, like fruity or something?"

"Hey, you said his name right." Robin laughed along with Cyborg. Beast Boy's eyes widened and he spit on the ground as of correcting of the name was distasteful in his mouth.

"You tricked me."

"I didn't say anything." Robin said innocently. "You did it all on your own buddy."

Beast Boy stood up and turned to the refreshments table. Then back to the two remaining Titans. "You two thirsty? I'm not going there alone."

"Fine." Robin and Cyborg said in unison as they got up and followed the shorter teen to the table. Robin slowed down as he saw Starfire, talking with the guy who asked her for a drink earlier. Robin took noticed of how close he was to her, but the thought was cut short when Starfire turned towards him.

"Robin! Hello. Are you having fun?" Starfire asked, the man seemed disappointed when she directed her attention from him.

"Uh- Y-Yeah! You?" Robin stuttered.

"A marvelous time! People here are very entertaining."

"Yo, Rob! Want some punch?" Cyborg asked from a few feet away.

"Yeah... thanks." Robin walked towards Cyborg's direction. "Have fun Star."

"I will." Starfire smiled and waved as Robin walked to Beast Boy and Cyborg, though his gaze was still on Starfire.

"...Robin." Beast Boy said as he put his hands in front of his face. "ROBIN!"

"Wha? Sorry."

"What's up with-"Beast Boy stopped and listened as another slow song came up. "Why don't you just ask her to dance?"

Cyborg joined in the conversation, with mini sandwiches in his mouth. "Yeah, ih couffn't hur."

"Yeah... I think I should. And Cy, chew and swallow." Robin said. He took in a deep breath and walked towards Starfire, who turned and smiled at him. For a second, Robin was sure his heart stopped. But it was soon ripped in two, when he saw a hand tapping on Starfire's shoulder. It was that guy, and he seemed like he was asking her to dance. Starfire turned to look at Robin and back to the guy. She said yes. Robin's mouth dropped as he watched Starfire and the guy dancing.

"Wow." Beast Boy said when he was at Robin's side.

"I- Uh...man..." Robin was speechless.

"20 Guys could've come up and asked her to dance at the rate you were walking." Cyborg mentioned.

"I was taking my time!" Robin was silent after that until the song was over.

"Robin... you looked like you were going to ask me something." Said Starfire, who was suddenly at his side.

"Huh? Oh no. Nothing as important as dancing with a complete stranger." Robin said with a spicy tone.

"He asked me. I could not have said no."

"And you could've said yes to me!" Robin pleaded.

"Robin, if I remember correctly, you did not ask." Starfire argued.

"I was going to!"

"But you did not!" Starfire yelled as the guy walked up to her and asked her for another dance. Starfire almost gladly accepted and turned her head to Robin. "Now I am going to enjoy myself. I do not hold a grudge against you, please do not hold one against me."

Robin sank onto the ground. "What a great night."

Beast Boy took a glace at the punch bowl. "The ultimate prank! Boy oh boy, we can make this night even greater!"

"What are you doing Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"I know you wanna get back at that dude as much as I don't like Neo, so just trust me!"

"What? Wait! I didn't say anything!" Robin protested.

"Aha! But you were thinking it!" Beast Boy dove under the table and came out with a bundle of rope. "Who knew I'd find a bunch of rope here!"

"It a yacht BB." Cyborg reminded. Beast Boy's eye's glimmered when he noticed the punch bowl had a handle, like a fancy basket.

"Score!"

"Beast Boy, what's going on?!" Robin asked as Beast Boy threw the rope over another rope that was directly above Starfire, Raven, and their dancers. He took one end and tied it to the punch bowl.

"Oh man! You're not really going to do this are you?" Cyborg begged.

"Hey, I need some fun." Beast Boy defended as he pulled the other end of the rope, bringing the punch bowl above the four slow dancers.

"Oh man!" Robin exclaimed.

"Calm down, I'm not letting go. Only until the girls move is when I'll still be holding on." Beast Boy moved back, hoisting the punch bowl higher, when things when bad.

Beast Boy's hands started slipping.

"Uh oh." Beast Boy said, indicating that something was going wrong. "Robin! Cyborg! UH OH!"

"Aw man, ya see why you shouldn't have done that?!" Cyborg said.

"I know I know! Help!" Beast Boy yelled just as he 'accidentally' let go of the rope.

"NO!" Robin and Cyborg yelled in unison just as they both jumped for the rope, as did Beast Boy.

They caught the rope alright. But it was too late. Robin devastatedly watched the bowl turn over, spilling red punch on Starfire, Raven, and their dancers. He'd also never forget the sound of that glass bowl snapping the rope and smashing against the hard wood floor. The whole crowd turned towards the center section, staring at the four teens.

"Oh man." Cyborg groaned as Robin slapped his own forehead.

Almost in a deadly manner, Raven slowly turned to face the three main suspects. Starfire's shocked eyes shot up from the floor to look at them as well.

"IT WASN'T ME!" Robin and Cyborg defended as their hands motioned towards Beast Boy, who expectedly wasn't paying attention. His gaze was on Neo, who had apparantly slipped on the punch. His dark, soaked hair covered his face. He was coughing and spitting out punch. Beast Boy snickered and pointed.

"Hey look, I found Nemo."

"UGH!" Raven turned away as a few ballons popped. "Sorry Neo. I'll walk home. Thank you SO much for the great time, I'll call you." She said, out of personality as she walked through the staring crowd. Starfire gave a hurtful stare at the three guys and left without a word. Cyborg eyed out Beast Boy, then stared after is leaving team mates.

"Aw c'mon! Why do you girls have to be so emotional!" Cyborg yelled. Beast Boy whimpered.

"He did not just say 'you girls.'" The green teen whispered to Robin, who cleared his throat and looked around nervously. The hybrid didn't seem to notice the glares he got from every single girl at the Winter Ball. Robin and Beast Boy each took one of Cyborg's arms and dragged him off the yacht before the girls would start a riot. After keeping their fast pace for a good five minutes, the guys were just trailing behind the girls. This was going to be a long walk home.

Titans Tower was quiet, until the front door slammed open, and walked in a very angry teen.

"Ok you guys! That's it! Don't ever talk to me again!" Raven yelled as every vase she walked passed, broke. The alien followed after her.

"I agree!" She shouted, followed by a soft mutter of Tamaranian swear words. Robin attempted to follow Starfire, but she closed her room door in his face. Robin walked out into the living room, rubbing his head.

"You screwed up this time." Cyborg taunted as he sat on the couch. Beast Boy whistled and looked at his game station.

"A round of Cinderblock Bash anyone?" Beast Boy asked.

"Beast Boy, don't you see what just happened?" Robin questioned.

"Yeah, Raven's being herself, and Starfire's experiencing PMS for the first time. So what?" Cyborg put his head down.

"No you... nevermind. You're impossible BB."

"Beast Boy, we made our friends mad..." Robin stated the obvious.

"So? Raven's mad at me all the time."

"But I'VE never been mad at before, so I feel bad!" Cyborg jumped up.

"Hey... Christmas is around the corner, let's make Christmas dinner at least." Robin announced. Beast Boy's jaw dropped.

"Cooking? Not my style - whoa!" Cyborg grabbed the jabbering green teen by the collar and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Don't matter, I'm not letting Starfire and Raven hold a grudge against me for something I didn't do." Cyborg said. Robin walked around the kitchen at least twice.

"Where's the oven?" Robin asked. Cyborg walked around.

"Do you think by any chance that it's this thing under the stove? I know, I'll make pie. Seems easy." Cyborg said.

"Face it!" Beast Boy threw his arms up. "We can't cook!"

The Boy Wonder was a little ticked by his friend's complaints. "Well, we have to. Doing this will hopefully make the girls forgive us, and I don't want to live another day with Sta- the girls mad at me... and you're not listening are you?"

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"If you keep this up, you'll be living in Raven's mirror." Cyborg gave a scare and Beast Boy's ears perked up.

"Oh... so what are we cooking?" Beast Boy asked as Cyborg took out recipe books.

"The whole thing. The turkey, the pumpkin pie, the jell-o and the potatoes." Cyborg explained.

"Sounds like thanksgiving." Beast Boy scoffed.

"Well, what do YOU eat on Christmas?"

"Gingerbread cookies! Duh!" Beast Boy jumped. Robin leaned against the counter.

"How's the pie coming along?" The masked teen asked.

"Well, I didn't make it yet, but here's the cream I'm putting on top of it. Kinda like whipped cream." Cyborg held a pan of white fluff in front of him. "Taste it BB, it ain't meat." Beast Boy studied it before sticking a finger in it and bringing it to his mouth.

"Hmm... tastes gre- UGH! Dude! Is there supposed to be pieces of plastic in here? How did I not see that?!" Beast Boy complained. Cyborg dropped the pan on the counter.

"That's it, we can't cook." Robin crossed his arms. "Actually, Cy, you make a pretty good sushi."

. . . F L A S H B A C K . . .

The Titans were gathered on the table, waiting for their meal. Cyborg came out of the kitchen, holding a plate full of sushi.

"Alright! The Titans have gone oriental!" He announced as he gave each Titans a plate of sushi.

"Goody." Raven said sarcastically.

"Hm... no meat, seems safe." Beast Boy observed. Robin took a bite.

"Hey, this is pretty good. Nice work Cy!"

"Agreed." Starfire said. "This sushi is so delightful, I could never think that I am eating raw fish."

After hearing that, Beast Boy stuck his tongue out. "You're saying I'm eating raw fish?!"

"No." Cyborg answered. Beast Boy sighed. "Good."

"You're eating the squid, the raw fish sushi is over there." Cyborg pointed to the plate across the table.

"UGH!" Beast Boy jumped up, wanting to vomit.

. . . E N D F L A S H B A C K . . .

"Yeah... good old sushi. Too bad that isn't christmas food." Cyborg looked for the stirring spoon. Not too long after, They heard someone stumble through the hallway. Robin looked out and saw Raven.

"Raven?"

"You guys, Starfire's missing and there's a hole in her wall!" Raven pointed towards Starfire's room.

"Oh! NOW you talk to us!" Beast Boy protested at the most worst time.

"What?! Whe- WHO?!" Robin ran as fast as he could to the Tamaranian's room.

"Oh man!" Cyborg and the rest followed.

... A U T H O R S N O T E ...

- YES! Final flucking ly! An update!

{Serenity: Where the hell were we anyway?

{Joha: Uh... I was there and you were here. You know.

{Serenity: Ah. Well! We're back! Back to update our story.

{Joha: Surprise!

- Sorry much for the longggggg delay. Partner work is just... complicated sometimes. Well it's not the partners, it's that whole time zone thing. Reviews appreciate, love ya and good bye!


	4. The Plan or Not

…T E M P T I N G F A T E…

- Chapter 4: The Plan… or Not

Robin turned every corner as fast as he could, slipping without a care until he got to Starfire's room. He ran to the hole in her room, almost falling out of it. He looked around frantically looking for any sign of Starfire and where she might have gone. The Titans watched Robin with pity in their guts as they continued to stay silent. The only thing heard, as Robin looked down, were the dark, violent waves crashing roughly against the rocks beneath.

"Rob-" Cyborg stepped up and held out his hand, almost telling him to get away from that hole. The Boy Wonder stopped him with a single hand up in the air.

"Don't." Coming to a bend, Robin swiftly swiped his finger down upon the cement wall.

"She hasn't been gone for long, the cement is still warm. And the smoke from the blast is still vanishing into this filthy air." With a quick motion, Robin went to run out the door. "We can still catch up and-"

Paying no attention to the angered gleam in his buddy's eye, Beast Boy grabbed the Boy Wonder's arm and pulled him back. "And what Robin? There's nothing we can do until she tries to get a hold of us to tell that she's okay. I'm sure Raven already tried contacting her through her communicator." Raven nodded, a little surprised at how smart Beast Boy sounded in that moment.

The cloaked girl sensed the extreme outrage protruding from her friend and suddenly got the chills. "Yo Raye, I think I hear the alarm system ringing!" As Raven and Cyborg hurried to the other room, Robin reversed the hold on each other's arms and slammed Beast Boy roughly against the wall.

"Look, Starfire's coming back here, safe and sound at home. And I know this because I'm going to go get her!" Robin snarled.

"Jeez, you don't have to-" Beast Boy winced.

"Listen. What if this exact thing happened to Raven? I know that I'd be the one on the wall. So what if I told you to 'relax, Raven's ok,' and you know she's not? Not that easy to 'relax' is it? Say all you want, but nothing, and I MEAN nothing is going to stop me from getting Starfire." Robin let go and let Beast Boy slide to the ground, shocked. Robin stomped to the living room to see Starfire's face on the screen.

"Star?! Cy, I thought you said it was an alarm."

"Living here for over a year, you really can't tell the difference." Cyborg shrugged.

"Transmission, annoying beeping. Alert System, annoying beeping AND red flashing light." Beast Boy said, just joining them in the living room.

"Friends, please listen." Starfire's voice spoke through, but it wasn't clear due to all the static.

"Starfire, where are you? Are you ok?" Robin asked in a worried tone.

"Robin, please do not worry. I am fine. Well, sort of."

"Were you kidnapped? If those guys hurt you I swear I'll-"

"Robin! I am not hurt. Do not think the worst." Starfire's image was blurring out. "The reason I was taken was because the people of my planet said that there is a way to save my planet from destruction from war against our rival civilization. So a few Tamaranians were sent to retrieve me."

"And that way is…?" Raven questioned. Starfire's face had a look of pure angst. How could she tell the one's she loved, that she would have to leave them for eternity? With a flicker of her sad face on the screen, she built up the courage to just come out and say it.

"I-I have to have a Chrysillisius."

She watched as her friend's gave her blank expressions, then slowly but gradually, they cheered. "That's it? Then after you can come home?" Beast Boy said, getting all excited.

Robin however, didn't cheer. He studied her face with the least amount of happiness in his eyes.

"No." He said softly. The Titans stopped cheering, and Starfire's blurring eyes looked at him sadly.

"Something's wrong." He said, squinting his eyes to a half glare and back, as though the squint would give him a better outlook on this situation.

"Robin, I-" Starfire sighed.

"That may be what's happening there, but that's not exactly what it means here on Earth. You're not coming back," Robin gulped back the thickness conjuring in his throat. "Are you?"

"What are you talking about dude?" Beast Boy glared, a bit shocked at Robin's words.

"Yeah, Robin. What's gotten into you? Of course she's coming back. She just needs to finish up this Christmas party and off to Earth she goes and-" Cyborg was cut off.

Robin let out a rude and harsh laugh from under his bangs as his head was bowed down. His fists clutched together, nails digging through his gloves and into his palms.

"We can only wish." Robin looked up, and Starfire gasped at what his eyes were silently telling her. He wasn't just sad. Sad was just an understatement for his feelings, oh no, he was feeling much more than that.

"Robin!" Her face flickered again. "It is not like I want this to become of me! You have to believe me!"

Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg looked from the fuzzy screen to the boy wonder with the rueful daze upon his face. "Uhh?"

"So it's true. You won't be coming back?"

Starfire's eyes connected with his, neither wanting to break the invisible bond between them, but she snapped her head to the side, the challenge too tough.

"I…"

The screen flickered off and on several times, before Starfire turned towards them and smiled woefully. "I'm sorry." And finally, at last, coming to an end, Starfire disappeared from the screen.

"What just happened?" Beast boy said confused and a little spooked from that transmission.

The sound of the sliding door open, they turned around to find the tip of Robin's cloak sway into the darkness, then the door closed with a bang. The last of the titans cringed as Robin left.

"That went bad." Cyborg stated the obvious. "Robin!" They all followed him into the dark hallway. Instead of finding him in his room, the Titans found him at a dead end hallway, his head faced down and fists against the wall. Robin kicked the wall pretty hard, causing part of the wall to fire back and hit him back in the leg. He cried out nothing that related to pain and he slid to the floor, leaning his back to the wall, which now had a hole in it.

"What was up over there?" Beast Boy asked.

"Do you guys know what a Chrysillisius is?" Robin asked in a monotone that would usually be heard from Raven.

"A Christmas party! What else?!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven slapped her own forehead. She already figured it out.

"If this was a Christmas party, wouldn't Robin be a little happy at least?!" Cyborg yelled, getting ready to start another famous Beast Boy and Cyborg argument.

"Well! Uh-…"

"And as always, Cyborg stumps the chump." Raven said, ending the quarrel fast. "But seriously, do you guys want to know what a Chrysillisius is?"

"Well duh. Starfire's gonna go though it." Cyborg said as Robin winced. Raven gave a sorrowful look towards Robin's direction.

"It's a marriage ceremony." Raven explained simply. Beast Boy's eyes popped open.

"Then why isn't it called a Marrisillisis?! They gotta make everything sound like Christmas now a days don't they?!" Cyborg complained. Raven's attention suddenly perked up and she silently walked to Starfire's room.

"Hey uh, Beast Boy. Listen, I'm sorry about earlier in the room. I didn't mean to get all-" Robin started to apologize.

"No, dude it's cool. I know you were stressed and… stuff." Beast Boy said as Raven returned.

"Not that I know a lot about those Tamaranian people, but do they have scales?" Raven asked, holding up a silver-ish colored scale.

"That's not right. Ok, something's fishy here." Beast Boy said in a 'Sherlock Holmes' way and then chuckled at his own pun.

"Where did you find that Raven?" Robin questioned, getting up slowly.

"Hanging off the ledge of the hole in Star's room." She answered. "I saw it when we first went into her room, but I never realized that it didn't belong until now."

"If I remember correctly, not even Star got scales when she found out she was high in Tamaran. You know, that whole Chrysallis ordeal." Cyborg tapped his chin as he thought.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Raven said, now highly suspicious. "Something is very wrong here."

"And Starfire is in trouble." Robin glared out towards the pitch-black sky as if trying to follow the stars to Tamaran as Starfire had once showed him. "Cyborg, get the T-Sub ready. We're going into space."

"Whoa now, we don't know what to expect from Tamaran especially when something weird is going on… we can't just zoom straight into their atmosphere, we gotta plan something out." Cyborg said.

"…Not that it's the best choice to benefit Starfire's safety, but it's the best bet we have." Raven agreed.

"I'm never heard in 'plan-making' so I'll be watching t.v." Beast Boy plopped on the couch, turning on the television.

"Don't you even care about-" Robin started, until Raven stood in front of the masked teen.

"Look at him. He cares. You can tell. C'mon, let's go plan this out." Raven explained.

"Okay, so what exactly am I supposed to be doing right when i get to my home planet?" She used in her native tongue. Starfire watched the two guards in front of her carefully. She had never seen them before. They didn't speak to her, just gave her glances now and then.

"Are you going to speak to me?" Stafire asked, getting a bit angry that these guards were ignoring her. The two guards looked at each other nervously, since they didn't know Tamaranian and the girl in front of them was practically spilling out the whole Tamaranian dictionary.

"Ahem. This is strictly business, so we use English when on duty." One of the guards said, making a save.

"Oh. Please forgive me. But do I have specific instructions as to what I am to do when I reach my home planet?" Starfire asked again, this time in english.

"To um… introduce yourself to your future husband." The second guard said. 'Zakiyus made a huge mistake hiring two peasants to act as guards.' He thought at the same moment.

Starfire looked out the window and blew her bangs out of her face. 'Something is very shady about these two guards. All guards from Tamaran at least know what I'm saying, even if I do speak Tamaranian.' She sighed and rested her chin on her hands. 'I wish I could have brought my friends.' She took a second look out her window, and realized that they reached Tamaran sooner than she thought.

. As Starfire stepped off the large ship that had carried her through the darkness of space and on to her home planet, she looked onwards and almost cried with homesickness. There she was, after many years, finally back home. Her home. Whispers flew across the City of Tamaran in an instant of the rumors that the princess has come back. Tamaran's princess was back in their presence. They cheered with joy and knowing protection.

A small man with big eyes and soft curls of green hair, raced as quickly as his fat stubby little legs could carry him to the palace. The fat man had vital information for his master, and he knew the faster he went, the faster he would be honored to be graced in his lords presence.

Starfire spotted a strange character and was a little puzzled about why the man was in such a rush as the green-haired man ran up the main tower.

Up in the main tower, the stubby guy put his hands on his knees and took a few breathers. "Master… She…" He paused and took in as much air as he could. "She, the princess of Tamaran, has arrived." The dark figure that was sitting in a chair slowly stood up.

"Perfect." The mysterious man had a dark, but irresistible voice. Almost creepy. "Make sure she gets ready for her homecoming ceremony. We want her to feel welcome, don't we?"

"Yes sir!" He looked at the long stairway and sighed, but ran down anyway. He saw Starfire standing in front of the ship, holding a bag and a green stuffed turtle. He walked up to her, straightening his position and bowed down in front of her.

"Princess, welcome back to Tamaran."

"Thank you."

"I see that-" He stopped and looked at the turtle. "I am sorry for asking, but what is that?" Starfire looked down at the stuffed animal, and reminisced about the day she got it.

Starfire stood in front of a cotton candy stand with Beast Boy and Raven. 'Blue or Pink?' Were the two choices filling her mind. It was a nice cool night and the Titans decided to take the day off and check out the annual fair, which was taking place at Jump City park.

_"Star, just take blue." Starfire turned to Beast Boy who was aching to go on a ride. She smiled and nodded her head to the cotton candy man to approve that she wanted blue. Then Raven coughed._

_"Blue? Pink is so much better." Raven's eyes went wide, realizing what she said. She shot her sights on Beast Boy. "Mention this again, and I'll take you into my mirror."_

_"Ok, Ok." Beast Boy said, holding up his hands for defense. Starfire pointed to the pink cotton candy and cheerfully took it from the man. She smiled as she took a bite and turned around, accidentally into Robin._

_"Oh! Forgive me Robin!" She apologized as she brushed off a piece of cotton candy that got stuck to his uniform._

_"Forget about it." Robin smiled as he held something up. "Here, I won you something." He gave her a stuffed turtle, which was green and had a big head which gave it it's adorable feature._

_"Hmm… kinda looks like Beast Boy." Raven commented._

_"Hey!… Oh. Yeah, it does. Maybe because it's so cute and cuddle-worthy!" Beast Boy drooled. Raven rolled her eyes._

_"No, I meant about the big head."_

_Cyborg chuckled as he saw the twinkle in Starfire's eyes. "You should've seen Robin, he held the baseball up and pointed at the turtle and said 'I'm winning that for Star.' Then he threw the ball and knocked off all the dang bottles."_

_Robin blushed and put a hand behind his head. "That's not exactly what I said. I said I was going to win it."_

_Cyborg laughed. "Like you'd win a STUFFED TURTLE for yourself. Mr. I'm-All-Tough-Since-I-Wear-A-Cape."_

"It is of great importance to me." Starfire said, snapping back to reality.

"I see, yes well on to more important matters princess, your chamber I will show." The rat-faced man said, pointing towards the left hall. Starfire couldn't believe how rude that comment was, but her politeness over took her emotions and she refrained herself from snapping at him.

"This is my home planet good sir, and I believe I can find my way back to my Childhood chamber. Thank you." She sniffed stiffly and walked past him with a swoosh.

"Oh ye-yes of course prin-princess." He twisted his sweaty palms together and chuckled nervously. As Starfire walked out of his sight, he stopped all signs of nervousness and gritted out curse words to her in some other language not known to the Tamaran society.

"Not quite appropriate words to our future queen, now are we Ratcliff?" The same mysterious voice spoke out from behind.

Ratcliff squeaked and turned swiftly. "Ma-master!"

"Now if you would excuse me, I must get ready for the big night." Before Ratcliff's master passed by, he put his hand on his servants shaking shoulders firmly, almost painfully, and spoke in the same native tongue Ratcliff used. "Watch yourself. Your last breath is determined by your last blundered word." And with a deadly warning, he was off.

In a different tower, Starfire gazed at the dress that was set for her on the bed. The last time she dressed up was when she was that night of the Winter Ball. She sighed as she picked it up and lay it against the front of her body, seeing how it would look on her vanity mirror. In the reflection, she saw a green cape swaying in the wind. She quickly turned around and rushed to the balcony opening where she saw the cape. Much to her dismay, it was only her curtains.

'I really am homesick.'

"Err, Robin, that plan seems just a taaad bit extreme," Cyborg cringed at the image playing in his head of Robin's plan to get Starfire back. "Dont'cha think?"

The Boy Wonder looked down at his plans and he came to a conclusion, Slaying all the guards that are in their way and blowing up the Tamaran halls to get inside and fighting to the death with Starfire's fiance to win Starfire back, might just be a tad bit extreme.

"Okay, I can't think right now, my mind is going haywire. I need some alone time for a few. Please." Robin said through clenched teeth, his hands clutching the extreme plans tightly into balls.

Pushing their seats back and getting up, Raven and Cyborg both looked at one another. "C'mon, let's go find Beast boy and buy a pizza. No one can think straight on an empty stomach." The hybrid chuckled and dashed out. Raven, on the other hand, walked slowly out, catching the pained thoughts errupting in Robin's mind.

'_How could he think about eating PIZZA on such a horrible situation! Immature. So damn Immature. Beast Boy playing games, while Starfire is in Tamaran getting ready to be married off. Raven- well, How could Cyborg think about pizza? Am I the only one that cares about Star? Am I the only one-'_

"We all care Robin. But I fear that you are over reacting. Calm down and breathe. While your here making the situation more terrible for yourself, The rest of us try and look on a brighter side. Starfire will come home safe and unmarried. Trust us, Trust her, Trust yourself." Raven mumbled, only loud enough for Robin's ears, and then exited the room.

With all his might, Robin threw the crumbled plan at the wall. "AARGH!"


End file.
